The present invention relates generally to a portable high-intensity ultraviolet light gun that produces a narrow focused beam of ultraviolet radiation, and also to methods of using the light gun. With respect to methods, the gun can be used in performing remediation of environmental surface mold, mildew, and other undesirable biological material in a non-aqueous environment. Additionally, the light gun could also potentially be used as a weapon, such as in self-defense use or in military combat, to project a stream of harmful ultraviolet light onto an attacker to cause temporary or permanent physical injury such as eye and skin damage.
The use of ultraviolet light (“UV”), and particularly UV-C, for eradicating pathogens and microbiological organisms, is known in the prior art. Indeed, several devices for emitting UV for such purposes are known and described in issued patents, including U.S. Pat. No. 6,656,424 (the '424 Patent); U.S. Pat. No. 5,920,075 (the '075 patent); U.S. Pat. No. 4,952,369 (the '369 Patent); and U.S. Pat. No. 2,215,635 (the '635 patent).
The '424 patent is directed to a mobile ultraviolet area sterilizer having UV-C generators such as a bank of mercury bulbs, to generate intense levels of UV-C for sterilization of surfaces such as the surfaces of a hospital operation room. The '424 patent discloses a portable apparatus that can be used to deliver bactericidal doses of UV-C broadly outward from the provided cylindrical bank of bulbs when the device is placed in an unmanned room and operated. The device disclosed in the '424 patent, while suited for large areas, cannot be effectively utilized in small areas such as crawlspaces, and cannot treat cracks and crevices. Additionally, while the device is somewhat portable within smooth-floored buildings, it is very large and cumbersome, and must be moved on wheels. Additionally, the circumferential arrangement of exposed bulbs makes the device fragile and likely to incur damage if dropped or jarred during transit or use. Lastly, the device does not produce a focused beam of UV that can be directed at a particular target while minimizing UV exposure to surrounding areas.
The '075 patent is directed to a handheld sterilization device that emits ultraviolet radiation in a range sufficient to eradicate germs, bacteria, viruses, and other pathogens and microorganisms. The device includes a housing containing a UV light source, a power source, and an electronic safety mechanism. The device disclosed in the '075 patent includes a UV bulb sufficient to provide approximately 2000–6000 microwatts/cm2. The device is coupled to a power supply such as a power cord of sufficient length to allow an operator to reach all areas of a room to be treated, and an alternate power supply provided as a battery. A locking set of doors act as a hood to cover the bulb when the device is locked or powered off. However, there is no discussion or suggestion in the '075 patent of producing a narrowly focused beam of UV-C light, a cooling fan for cooling the bulb, or attachment of a HEPA vacuum.
The '369 patent is directed to a portable handheld sterilization device that emits ultraviolet radiation in a range sufficient to eradicate germs and viruses. The device includes a housing containing a UV light source, a power source, and an on-off gravity switch that is activated only when the light source is facing downwards. The device is coupled to a power supply such as a battery, and can have a converter to convert battery power to a higher voltage. There is no discussion or suggestion in the '369 patent of a light tube or other means for producing a focused beam of light, a cooling fan for cooling the bulb, or attachment of a HEPA vacuum.
The '635 patent is directed to an apparatus that emits an intense beam of ultraviolet radiation in a range sufficient to eradicate germs and viruses. The beam is produced in conjunction with a beam of visible light for illumination of a patient in an operating room. The intensity and focus of the UV light can be adjusted by an operator so as to maintain a level sufficient to eradicate pathogens, but not to cause unwanted effects to the patient. The '635 patent discusses adjustment of the amount of current supplied to the bulb using a rheostat. There is no discussion or suggestion in the '635 patent of a handheld UV-C device. Nor is there any discussion or suggestion of providing a light tube for producing a focused beam of light, a cooling fan for cooling the bulb, or the attachment of a HEPA vacuum.
What is needed is a portable, durable, handheld UV light gun that provides a powerful and focused beam of UV-C radiation that be precisely targeted to effectively eradicate biological contaminants with minimal exposure to surrounding areas or the operator.
What is further needed is a UV light gun having a cooling fan for maintaining the UV bulb at an operating temperature that will preserve the life of the bulb, minimize heat exposure to the surrounding housing and components, and allow an operator to comfortably operate the device in close quarters such as crawlspaces.
Additionally, what is needed is a handheld portable UV gun including features to allow attachment and concurrent use of a HEPA vacuum to remove treated contaminants from areas treated using the UV gun.
Further, what is needed is a UV gun having means for automatically disabling the gun when unintended exposure to a human would otherwise result.